Twilights Family
by Apex Sixtail
Summary: After Twilight Sparkle quickly leaves for Canterlot one morning to see her family, the rest of the mane 6 get concerned and follow her, only to discover that the purple unicorn has a very big secret she is hiding.
1. a Twilight Mystery

"Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle," Twilight finished dictating the friendship report so Spike could write it down. As he finished, he rolled the scroll up and walked over to a window.

"That won't be necessary this time Spike. I will be delivering this one to Princess Celestia personally," Twilight said as she walked over to Spike and took the scroll from him.

When she saw the questioning look he was giving her, she added, "This is one of the weeks that I return to Canterlot to spend with my family."

"Oh," Spike commented. "Do I need to go to the palace for the week," he asked. Twilight thought about it for a moment.

"No, not unless you want to, I can ask the girls to look in on you."

"Goodie! Rarity asked me if I could help her out tomorrow."

Twilight Sparkle just rolled her eyes at Spike's enthusiasm to be used as a pin cushion.

Just then, a knock brought their attention towards the door. Twilight answered it to find Rainbow Dash and Applejack.

"Good, you're home. Applejack and I need you to be the referee again. She thinks—" Rainbow Dash began before being interrupted by Twilight Sparkle.

"Sorry girls, but I can't. I was just leaving for Canterlot." As she said that, a chariot landed near the group. "I'm sure Spike would love to be your referee. Besides, I need someone to look after him for a week."

"Why, sure we can sugar cube, but just—"

"Thank you so very much. See you in a week," Twilight said quickly, cutting off Applejack. Almost before she finished her sentence, the purple unicorn hopped onto the chariot and it took off.

The two stunned ponies watched the chariot disappear with open mouths. "Well, that was…" Applejack started to say, but her sentence trailed off.

"Yeah, that was part of the deal with her staying in Ponyville, she must go home for a week several different times a year." Spike explained.

"Well, from her reaction, it doesn't seem like much of an obligation, more like she was desperate to go," Rainbow Dash commented.

"Yeah, well it never used to be that way. She would always grumble about going home and listening to her parents go on about how she should take the time and make some friends. Then one day, Twilight met a stallion."

"Now hold on there sugar cube, are you talking about the same mare who just left us?"

"Yeah, Twilight Sparkle meeting a stallion? What, did he sweep her off her feet and into the non-fiction section?" Rainbow Dash laughed out as Applejack shot her a dirty look.

"No, usually when he wanted some alone time with her, they went into one of the private side reading rooms. Where else would you go for some privacy?"

"Good point. So what happened?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know. All I remember was about five years ago, the stallion moved away. Shortly afterwards, Twilight started getting very moody, and putting on a lot of weight. Then suddenly she disappeared. When she came back, not only had she lost the weight, but she started avoiding everyone. Her only joy it seemed came from the books in the library and going to her home which I never got to do afterward."

Spike took on a thoughtful pose for a second, and then suddenly he shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, now what was it that you wanted me to referee?"

"Oh yeah, I had almost forgot." Rainbow Dash said as she flew behind Spike and pushed him away from the library.

"Hey there hold on now, missy, wait for me," exclaimed Applejack as she reared up and followed Rainbow Dash.

After several hours of strenuous competition, Applejack trudged her weary body home. Despite her body wanting to collapse, her mind was still going on at a mile a minute. She just couldn't stop thinking about what was up with Twilight Sparkle and why she was in such a rush to get home.

Not watching where she was going, she ran headlong into something and caused her to fall on her rump. "Ow, hey watch where y'all are going!" Applejack exclaimed a touch ornery.

"Oh gosh Applejack, are you okay," Apple Bloom asked as she helped her older sister up.

"Yeah, I just wasn't watching where I was going is all," Applejack said as she rubs a slight bump the starting form on her forehead.

"I'll say, you ran plumb right into the fence," Apple Bloom said trying to suppress a giggle.

"I'm glad someone's getting a laugh today," Applejack said as she shook her head and continued towards the house.

"What the hay is 'sup with you anyway," Apple Bloom asked as she came up next to Applejack.

"Nothing's up with me. It's just that…" Applejack trailed off.

"Just what?"

"I just… I don't… I can't… Oh, something's up with Twilight and I don't know what it is."

"Something's up with Twilight," Apple Bloom cried out in alarm as she got in Applejack's face. "Golly, A.J., we better go see what's up!"

Apple Bloom fidgeted on her hooves was like she was about to take off.

Applejack quickly placed a hoof on her head to get her to calm down. "Whoa, simmer down there, sugar cube. For one thing if anypony's gonna check up on Twilight it should be her friends, and for another don't you have that science project to do with Snails?"

"Applejack, do I have to? Besides your thing sounds a lot more fun," Apple Bloom whined, trying to get to Applejack relent.

"Sorry there little bit, but your schooling's more important. Besides, like I said, Twilight's friends should go find what's wrong with her." As Apple Bloom looked to continue the argument, a stern look from Applejack stopped her.

"Oh all right big sis, but I ain't gonna like it none."

As Apple Bloom trudged into the house, Applejack, forgetting her tiredness, turned around and headed back into Ponyville.

"Rarity!" Applejack pounded in the fashionista pony's door. After only a couple minutes of pounding and hollering, Rarity finally opened the door.

"What in the good name of Celestia are you doing here at this hour?" Rarity asked as she flung open the door, a facial mud mask on her face and a towel wrapped around her mane.

"I need to talk to you," Applejack said as pushed her back into the boutique and close the door behind her.

As Celestia's sun rose the next morning, Applejack and Rarity, who'd been up to the wee hours of morning planning their trip, stepped out of the boutique to start rounding up their friends so they could start for Canterlot. They split up each heading in different directions to find their other friends. After only a half an hour, the group assembled out in front of the boutique.

"Okay now that we're here, would some pony mind explaining to me why I had to give up my midmorning nap?" Rainbow Dash growled.

"Rainbow Dash, I swear you sleep more than—"

"Just don't finish that sentence, A.J., please," Rainbow Dash muttered.

"The reason we have called you here is because we believe something is wrong with Twilight Sparkle," Rarity said to the assembled group.

"Oh my, is she sick?" Fluttershy asked with concern.

"Is she lonely?" Pinky Pie asked, no doubt already planning a party to cheer up the unicorn in question.

"Is she an egghead?" Rainbow Dash deadpanned, annoyed.

"No, I don't think so, and cut that out, Rainbow," Applejack answered all three questions in a row.

"We believe the problem is with Twilight's family," Rarity informed them.

"And you want us to go to Canterlot and fix all the problems with Twilight's family," Pinky Pie said quickly.

"Pinky Pie, why must you always do that?" Rarity questioned the pink pony.

"My pinky sense just has to get out or else I'll explode any huge gigantic enormous explosion of thousands of really tiny cute little Pinky Pies," Pinky Pie said as she twirled around and fell flat on her back with a giggle.

Flutter shy leaned over to Rarity and whispered in her ear, "Relax Rarity, it's just—"

"Pinky being Pinky, yes, yes I think we're all familiar with that," Rarity growled with a defeated look on her face.

"Then what are we waiting for, the sooner we get this over with the sooner I can go back to sleep," Rainbow Dash said as she hurried off to the train station.

Not to be left behind, the rest of the girls ran off to catch up with their Pegasus friend.


	2. The Fun is in the Journey

Chapter 2: the Fun is in the Journey

As the girls stepped off the train, they quickly started heading towards Canterlot Palace. As the girls arrived at the palace two large, imposing unicorn guards shifted to in front of the door to block their passage

"Halt, who goes there?" One of the guards called out.

"I am very sorry, gentle colts, but we need to speak with the Princess," Rarity said with as much importance as she could muster.

"And what is your business with the Princess?"

"We need to discuss her student Twilight Sparkle with her," Rarity answered the guard's question.

"Do you have an appointment with her,"The guard asked ruefully.

"Well no, but, you see, this is important," Rarity said, trying to keep her composure.

"No one sees the Princess without an appointment or an emergency," the guard grunted. "Now shove off!"

"Now wait just a minute!" Rainbow Dash got in the guard's face.

"If you girls don't leave right this instant, you'll be thrown in jail!" The guards shouted.

"What is going on here?" A voice from behind the guards called out. Suddenly, Princess Luna appeared behind the guards. Instantly both the guards and the girls bowed to the Princess.

"Beg your pardon, Princess, just dealing with some ruffians," the guard answered her.

"Ruffians, let me have a look." Luna walked up between the guards. "I recognize some you from Ponyville. What are you doing here?"

"Begging your pardon, Princess, but we need to talk to your sister about her student," Applejack answered her.

"Twilight Sparkle? Is something wrong with her?" Luna asked with concern.

"That's what we're trying to find out," Rainbow Dash said, glaring at the guards. The guards growled back at her softly.

"Is this any way to treat the heroes of Equestria?" Luna suddenly said to the guards in the Royal Canterlot voice. Not expecting it, everyone suddenly cowered away from the Princess.

"These young ladies have saved us from not only Discord, but have also removed the demon Nightmare Moon from my soul."Luna kept her attention on the guards. "Surely they have earned more respect than to be instantly turned away from the palace as ruffians."

"Yes, your Majesty," the guards said as they moved out of girls' way.

As the group of friends walked by the guards, Rainbow Dash growled at the guards. Not to be outdone by the brash Pegasus, the guards growled back. Princess Luna shot the guards a stern look, and they instantly backed away. As Rainbow Dash snickered, Luna shot her the same look. Rainbow Dash instantly stopped snickering. The girls follow Luna down a long corridor to an ornate pair of doors. As she reached the doors, Princess Luna pushed them open and walked inside the throne room. Princess Celestia quickly got up off her mat and approach the night Princess.

"Luna, what are you doing here at this time," Princess Celestia said with alarm in her voice.

"Dear sister, these young ladies say there is something wrong with your student," Luna said as she pointed to the five mares.

"Twilight Sparkle, has something happened to her?"

"That's what we're trying to find out, your Majesty," Applejack replied.

"We believe something may be amiss with her family," Rarity said before the question could be asked.

"Her family!" Princess Celestetia replied, shocked. "What makes you think there's anything wrong with her family?" The Princess's voice suddenly carried a nervous tone to it.

"Well, your Majesty, Applejack and Rainbow Dash went to Twilight's library yesterday to get here to referee their latest competition but Twilight said she couldn't because she had to head to Canterlot and after that she got in a chariot and left lickety-split. Then Spike mentions that she sometimes goes and sees her family and then mentioned that something had happened to her past so that got Applejack all concerned and she met with Rarity and hatched the plan then they came and got all the rest of us and we get on the big train and it went chuga-chugachoo-choo and zip us here zoom and then we get off the train and walked up to the Palace but the big meanie the guards stopped us at the gate and call us ruffians but then Princess Luna came and put those guards in their place and then we followed her down this long corridor and into this big room and then you got up off your cushion and came down here and asked us what was wrong then Princess Luna said that there's something wrong with Twilight to which Applejack said that that we're here to find out and then Rarity said it was something about her family to which you asked us what we this think that and then I rambled on this long speech and here we are now." Pinky Pie said in one big breath.

All the ponies in the room just stared at her, slack-jawed. Pinky Pie just shrugged her shoulders. "What? That's a summary of this whole story up until now."

After a few seconds, Fluttershy was the first to break out of her daze. "Please, your Majesty, if you would tell us to where she lives, if it would not be too much trouble."

"Girls, I assure you that everything is all right with Twilight and her family. The reason she was in such a hurry was not to displease me. For you see, visiting her family was one of my stipulations for her staying in Ponyville with you," Princess Celestia said in her most calm, reassuring voice.

"Okey-dokey Loki, sorry to waste your time, Princess." Pinky Pie said quickly. "We'll be going now," she said as she started pushing the others to the door. The other four, stunned by Pinky Pie's actions, offered little resistance as she herded them through the doors.

She herded them all the way out of the Palace before Applejack put on the brakes.

"Pinky Pie, what tarnation's wrong with you?" Applejack demanded, bringing about the rest of the group as they turned and stared at Pinky Pie.

"Didn't you hear her tone of voice? We would've had an easier time getting Twilight Sparkle's address out of a brick wall!"

As she said that, she reached over to the Palace wall next to her and pulled a directory of all the ponies in Canterlot out of a cubby hole in the wall labeled "Directory of all ponies in Canterlot". The rest of the girls smack their foreheads as Pinky Pie started looking through the ironically conveniently placed directory.

After a few minutes of looking, Pinky Pie slammed the book close and shoved it back in the cubbyhole. Everyone looked at her expectantly. "Wouldn't you just know it, the Sparkle family is unlisted." Everyone groaned.

"Why does it feel like some hack out there is just messing with our lives for his own entertainment?"Rainbow Dash shouted, at which several of the ponies on the street turned to stare at the five mares. "Heehee, sorry." Rainbow dash said sheepishly.

"So now how are we gonna get Twilight's address?" Applejack asked.

"Excuse me, did I hear you saying you were trying to find out where Twilight Sparkle lives?" A unicorn mare with a light gray coat and a charcoal gray mane with bright blue eyes and a ballerina cutie mark approached the group.

"And you are?" Rarity asked the newcomer.

"My name is Moondancer and I was a friend of Twilight's here in Canterlot," said the unicorn.

"So you can tell us where she lives," Fluttershy asked excitedly. "If you don't mind," she added nervously.

"Not at all. It's nice to see she can still make friends after all that happened." Moondancer got a sad look in her eyes for a moment, but it was quickly gone.

"She lives at 1432 Sunburst Avenue," the gray unicorn said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you kindly, Moondancer," Applejack thanked her.

"You're very much welcome," Moondancer replied as she as she continued the way she was going.

After the encounter with Moondancer, the five friends proceeded to search for Sunburst Avenue. After about 15 min. of searching they finally found the desired street.

"Is something bothering you?" Applejack asked Rarity.

"What's that?" Rarity asked the orange earth pony.

"Well you seem a might distracted since we ran into Moondancer."

"Oh I suppose I am," Rarity replied. "It's just something that Moondancer said is puzzling me."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Applejack looked at her unicorn friend with concern.

"Oh I suppose it's probably just nothing, but after the look Moondancer got when she mentioned Twilight making friends, I wonder just what happened that would get her to react like that?"

"Hmm, I reckon that something will just have to find out the next time we see Twilight," Applejack said looking thoughtfully at her friend. "But for now I suppose we should just find out where

Twilight lives and what's going on with her family."

"We're here!" Pinky Pie sang out. Breaking out of their private conversation, both Rarity and Applejack looked at the pink pony and then followed her gaze to a large mansion set back a short ways off the road.

"Highflying Hannah that's one heck of a house!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Wow, with a house like that I can see why Twilight was such a shut-in." Rainbow Dash commented.

"The house alone is nearly bigger than Ponyville," Rarity added. While Rarity had made an exaggeration, the house at the address of their magically gifted friend was larger than any building in Ponyville, including the town hall.

"Are ya sure we're at the right place?" Applejack asked.

"Only one way to find out," Rainbow Dash said as the started up the walkway towards the front door.

While not as sure footed as Dash was about this endeavor, the others followed her closely nonetheless. When they had reached about two thirds of the way up to the door, it suddenly opened and Twilight Sparkle backed out.

"I'm just going to run some errands, I'll be back in a little ahhhhh!"


	3. An ordinary day in Canterlot

While she was talking, Twilight had turned around and was startled to see Rainbow Dash only a few feet away from her, with the rest of her friends right behind her.

"Twilight, dear, is everything O.K.?" A female voice from inside the house called after the scene had died down.

"Yes, Mom, just startled by my friends suddenly showing up." It sounded strangely like Twilight emphasized the word friends.

"Well excuse me, but you're the one who bolted out of Ponyville without so much as an explanation as to where you were going." Rainbow Dash accused Twilight, hovering in the air and crossing her forelegs to emphasize her point.

"Rainbow, I did tell you and A.J. where I was going when I asked you to watch Spike." After she said that, a look of realization appeared on Twilight's face. "Where is Spike?" The same look of realization appeared on every other face in the group except Rarity.

Taking the cue, Rarity spoke up, "Relax darling, I dropped him off with Cherilee and asked her if she would see that Spike went with Sweetie Bell to our parents' house until we returned." As she finished her explanation, everypony in the group let out a huge sigh of relief. Then Applejack and Rainbow Dash started to look sheepish as Twilight gave them a slight glare.

"Well, thank Celestia that somepony took responsibility for the small things," Twilight said in a slight huff. "Now then, what was it that made you find me here at my parents' home?"

"Well, we were just concerned about you seeing as how you bolted off like something was on fire." Applejack said.

"Well, as you can see, nothing's on fire and I'm fine." Twilight waved a hoof first at the house, and then pointed to herself.

"What's on fire?" an older mare exited the domicile and joined the group, concern on her features at the mention of fire.

"Nothing, Mom, just a little misunderstanding." Twilight turned toward the new pony to the group. "Mom, these are my friends from Ponyville, Applejack."

"Howdy." Applejack tipped her hat.

"Rarity."

"Hello."

"Pinky Pie."

"HI!"

"Rainbow Dash."

"Hey."

"and Fluttershy." Fluttershy's greeting was barely audible.

"Girls, this is my mother, Twilight Velvet."

"Hello, welcome to Canterlot and our home," Twilight Velvet greeted the ponies.

"So, now do you believe that nothing is wrong?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Another misunderstanding?" Twilight Velvet asked her daughter.

"The girls thought that something might have been wrong because I was so anxious to see you and Dad."

"Well, did you give them reason to think that something was wrong?"

"NO!"

"Well, you did leave in a hurry," Rainbow Dash added.

"Rainbow, you're not helping."

"See Twilight, you did lead them to think that something was wrong."

Twilight let out a long sigh. "Look, I'm sorry if you thought something was wrong with my family, but as you can see, everything's fine."

"So, everything is OK?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Yes." Twilight Sparkle answered.

"O.K. as in fine, wonderful, hunkie dory?" Pinkie asked, taking a step towards the younger Twilight.

"Just peachy," Said Twilight answered.

"Peachy keenly terrific?"

"Yes, Pinkie, everything is just fine," Twilight Sparkle said, exasperated.

"So, you know what that means?" Pinkie asked, getting into her friend's face.

"Oh no, here it comes," Applejack said as she and the rest of the Ponyville ponies started to cover.

"A party!" Pinkie exclaimed as she pulled a party cannon out of nowhere as proceeded to fire it, that is if Twilight Sparkle hadn't magically cut the pull cord. "Hey, what'd you do that for?"

"Sorry Pinkie, but section 248 paragraph 7 of the Canterlot city charter states, no loud parties without Canterlot City Board approval."

Pinkie Pie seemed to deflate a little until Rarity put a fore leg over her shoulders. "Cheer up Pinkie, it was bound to happen sooner or later. A reputation like yours was bound to travel, especially after the last Gala." At the mention of the Gala, all the girls and Twilight Velvet herself shuttered for a moment.

"Well, since I'm guessing that you girls have nothing else planned for today, if you want you can come and help me with my errands and at the same time I can show you around the parts of the city I grew up in," Twilight Sparkle offered.

"I think that would be simply delightful darling," Rarity said as the rest of the group agreed. Together, the six mares started their journey into the heart of the city.

As the girls turned up a street that Sunburst Avenue crossed, Applejack looked up at the street signs. "Rodeo Drive, wow! Twilight, how come you never told me they have a rodeo drive in the middle of Canterlot? Ah'd have begged ya to let me come here sooner."

Twilight started to explain the street that they were on. "Applejack, it's pronounced 'row-day-oh'."

"We're on Rodeo Drive, oh Twilight why didn't you tell me your home here in Canterlot was a stone's throw away from the fashion Mecca of Equestria?" Rarity looked at Twilight with eyes that were both pleading and disappointed at the same time.

"Probably because you would have scheduled your life around my trips home, or at least asked me to pick you up something every time I came home," Twilight ranted for a second. Then, seeing the hurt in Rarity's eyes, Twilight put a hoof on her shoulder. "Look Rarity, my times at home, I don't even let Spike come because it is rare that my family can get together. I never know when my dad will be off on business, or when my brother can get a day off from the guard, or any one of a multitude of reasons that I don't get to see all of my family, so when I come here, I like to keep my schedule free as much as possible on the rare chance that all five of us can be home at one time."

"I'm sorry too, Twilight. I should have respected your family time and not pushed for you to become my errand girl. Can you forgive me," Rarity looked at her fellow unicorn with guilty eyes.

"Already done," Twilight said as she pulled the white unicorn in to a hug. After a moment, they broke the hug and continued on their way.

As they were walking, Applejack sided up next to Twilight. "That's not the only reason you never told her about this street, isn't it."

Twilight sighed, "Yes, you're right. With all the mannequins in the windows, this street always gave me the chills." All six mares, yes even Rarity shared a laugh.

After only a few blocks, and to Rarity's dismay, Twilight lead the girls down one of the street that intersected the famous fashion route. After walking down this new road for a block and a half, Twilight used her magic to open the door to bakery and walked in, the rest of the group following suit.

"Twilight Sparkle, long time no see," The stallion from behind the counter called out. Still not used to being the center of attention, Twilight blushed, thankful that the dining part of the bakery was nearly empty. Only one older couple sat at the booths enjoying their pastries.

"Hey Donut Joe, just here to pick up my order," Twilight said to the stallion.

"Sure thing, be just a sec." With that, Donut Joe disappeared into the back of the shop.

"Hey, I remember this place. Didn't we come here after the gala?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes," Twilight replied. Not believing her, the girls looked out the front door. There only about ten blocks away down a street leading away from the bakery was the palace.

"You know, Canterlot isn't really all that big once you know where you are and where everything is."

"Are you serious?" Rainbow Dash asked. "We walked around forever just to find the street, and here we here are right back where we started."

"Hush Rainbow Dash, it was not that long of a search." Rarity admonished the Pegasus. "Besides, we did get to see more of the most fascinating city in all of Equestria."

In reply to Rarity's statement, Rainbow Dash just huffed, "Cloudsdale is better."

"Personally, my personally personable likes the personalities in the personable town of Ponyville."

"I'll second that, I think," Fluttershy added.

"Whatever, can we just get what you need and go?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming," Donut Joe said as he reentered the storefront and placed a rectangular box on the counter. "Here you go Twilight, one custom made birthday cake."

Immediately, Pinkie was at Twilight's side. "Ooh, a birthday cake. Who's birthday is it?"

Donut Joe started to reply, "It's Twilight's…"

"Neighbor! It's for my neighbor. You know how I like to do things like that," Twilight said rather quickly and with a nervous laugh and smile.

Pinkie Pie looked at her with a suspicious eye for a moment. Everypony else was silenced by shock as to the way Twilight was acting. Suddenly, Pinkie's expression change to one of super happiness. "Okie-dokie Loki. So when do we get to meet this neighbor?"

"They're on vacation," Twilight said with a triumphant smile, thinking she had just ended the conversation.

"So you're getting them a cake while they're on vacation?" The element of Honesty just had to point out.

"Well, it's…" Twilight struggled to come up with an excuse.

"The only time I could get to make it," Donut Joe saved her. "Speaking of, Twilight come here, I want to show you something that just came in." He opened the access door and allowed Twilight behind the counter and into the back room. Once he followed her to a distance out of earshot, he looked her dead in the eyes. "Let me guess, you never told them?"

"No," Twilight admitted.

Donut Joe chuckled, "Wow, congratulations Twilight, finally a secret you can keep."

"Hey, I can too keep secrets!"

The stallion laughed quietly for a moment before speaking again. "You know sooner or later you're going to have to tell them."

"Yeah, I know, but…"

"Let me guess, you're just waiting for the right time."

"No! Well, yes, partly. It's just…I'm worried about how their thoughts of me will change."

Donut Joe put an arm over her shoulders. "Twilight just tell them. If they look at you any differently than they do now, then they don't deserve to be your friends."

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts, Twilight, tell them."

"Fine, once we get done with my errands, I'll tell them, I Pinkie promise."

"What's a Pinkie promise?"

"Just believe me, it is one promise that you don't break."

"Well O.K. then, and just remember," the stallion started. Twilight gave him a look that told him he didn't need to finish his thought.

As Twilight and Donut Joe exited from the back room, Twilight levitated the cake onto her back and looked back at the shop proprietor, "Thanks Joe. You girls ready? I still have a few stops to make." With that, she walked out the door. After exchanging looks, the rest of the group followed.


	4. And the Walls came Tumbling Down

After walking a few more blocks, they entered a toy shop. As they walked in, the girls gave Twilight a strange look.

"Let me guess, this is for the neighbor's birthday," Applejack said.

"What neighbors?" Twilight asked, but after a second a look of realization appeared on her face, "Yes! Yes, this is for the neighbor's little filly. She's turning five this weekend." Twilight looked like she was going to say more, but cut her explanation off there. She walked up to the magenta unicorn mare with a purple and pink mane standing behind the counter. "Hello Polly, I'm here to pick up my order."

"Well, hello Twilight, I was wondering when you were going to come in and pick that up," The mare looked at a ledger book on the counter. "Ah, yes," she said after a second, "here it is. I'll be right back." The salespony disappeared into the backroom. After a moment, she came back out levitating large box behind her. After setting the box down on the counter, she then used her magic to turn the ledger around and hand Twilight a quill. "If you would just sign here."

As Twilight was signing the ledger, the mare looked over at the box, "Five already, my word, where did the time go."

"You can say that again. It seems like only yesterday she was just a little bundle, now she's just about ready to start kindergarten."

"Kindergarten, oh my! Next thing you'll know she'll be all grown up and ready to leave home. So who are your friends?"

Twilight nearly dropped the quill on the floor. "Oh, these are my friends from Ponyville," she chuckled nervously. "Girls, this is Polly." The girls chorused a hello.

"A pleasure to make you acquaintances."

"Well, we really should be going." Twilight let out a nervous laugh. "I still have one more stop to make. Bye Polly."

"Bye Twilight, and be sure to tell Star Shine I said hi."

"I will." Twilight Sparkle called over her shoulder as she quickly levitated both packages out the door right ahead of herself. Exchanging another set of looks amongst each other, the rest of the group quickly rushed out of the toy shop to catch up with Twilight.

Being she was the best young flyer in all of Equestria, Rainbow Dash was the first one to catch up with Twilight, who was almost trotting down the sidewalk.

Dash landed squarely in front of Twilight and put a hoof up to her chest to stop her. "O.K., who the heck is Star Shine?" Rainbow got into Twilight's face.

"Star Shine? Oh he's…"

"Is that your neighbor?" By this time the rest of the girls had caught up to Rainbow and Twilight, with Pinkie Pie joining in the conversational interrogation right away.

"Yes! My neighbor, he is my neighbor."

"Who's out of town right now?" Rarity inquired.

"Yes, he's out of town, yes he has a filly, yes she went with him, yes they will be back soon, and no I don't know where they went to!" Twilight started breathing hard as she completed her sentence.

"Easy there sugar cube, we're not accusing you of anything, well at least not most of us," Applejack gave Rainbow Dash a glance out of the corner of her eye, "We just want to know what ya'll are doing so as to be able to help you better."

"Well, I'm accusing!" Rainbow Dash snorted causing the rest of the group to gasp. "We came all the way here because we were concerned. Then when we get here, first Princess Celestia, then Donut Joe, and now you seem to be hiding something from us. I want to know what it is that you're hiding!"

Twilight let out a sigh and lowered her head. "Yes, I have been keeping something from you girls. I just didn't know how you would react to me if I had told you." She lifted her head and looked Rainbow square in the eyes, "I promise you that I tell you all, but will be better if I show you at the same time. I Pinkie Promise that once we get my errands done and get back to my house, I will let you know what is going on."

"Dang right you will!" Rainbow Dash huffed. She stepped aside to allow Twilight to lead them on to the last stop, which she did at a much more relaxed pace.

After about a block, Twilight turned into a small book shop. "Should have guessed." Applejack whispered to Rainbow Dash, who snickered.

As the group walked into the book shop, an elderly gray unicorn stallion poked his head up from behind the counter. Seeing who was leading the group, a huge smile appered on his face.

"Twilight Sparkle, a pleasure to see you again. Oh, and I see you've brought some friends. Are you trying to get the whole city to buy a book again?"

"Good to see you to Hard Bound. No, just stopping in to pick up that book I ordered the last time I was here."

"Ah yes, let me see." Hard Bound looked at the stacks of books that lay on the counter. "Ah, here it is." He levitated the book over to Twilight, who took it with her own magic and added it to the other packages she had gathered. "Oh, and while you're here, the new Daring-Do book just came out."

The last statement got a hold of Rainbow Dash's attention. "Daring-Do, where?" She asked quickly.

"Aisle 2," Hard Bound answered.

Rainbow disappeared down the said aisle. "Yes!" She suddenly loudly exclaimed, then just as loudly, "No, I don't have any bits with me."

"Add it to my tab, Hard Bound," Twilight said loud enough for Dash to hear her.

Rainbow Dash shot out of the aisle and hugged Twilight, book in hoof. "Thank you Twilight. You're awesome, for an egghead," Rainbow Dash added the last bit after a second, earning a glare from both Twilight and Hard Bound.

"Anything else I can do for you, Twilight?" Hard Bound asked.

"No, not this time. Thank you," Twilight replied.

"Any time Twilight, now don't be a stranger."

"I won't," Twilight said giggling as she led the others out of the shop.

"He seemed nice," Applejack said once they had gotten back out onto the street.

"Rainbow Dash should thank him, he's the one that got me hooked on the Daring-Do series."

"Thanks again for the book, Twilight," Rainbow Dash said.

"You're welcome, Dash," Twilight replied

Laughter and talking could be heard as the girls walked up Sunburst Avenue with Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy each carrying a part of Twilight's shopping list, and of course Rainbow Dash still carrying her new book. As they turned down the path to Twilight Sparkle's home, Twilight Velvet burst through the front door and galloped up to the group.

"Oh thank goodness you're back. Twinkle Star is missing!" As soon as Twilight Velvet finished her statement, Twilight Sparkle tore off around the side of the house, a second later the passed by the group again. Without an explanation, Twilight Sparkle continued galloping back up the street towards the city.


	5. Search and Rescue

After Twilight Sparkle had left, Twilight Velvet fell on her rump and started crying. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have left her playing in the backyard alone for so long." She sobbed.

"There, there." Applejack put a fore leg around her shoulder and cradled her against her side.

"This Twinkle Star, what does she look like?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, she is a small filly, almost 5 years old. She has a light lavender colored coat with a dark purple mane that has a magenta streak down the middle." Twilight Velvet calmed down long enough to give the girls the missing filly's description.

After the description, Applejack took command of the group, "Ok, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, you girls go north, Pinkie Pie, you and Ah'll go south. Fluttershy, you stay here with Twilight Velvet incase either Twilight or Twinkle Star returns home."

Just as the girls were going to leave, Twilight Velvet spoke up, "Oh, and if you find Twinkle Star, tell her the phrase 'The sun only shines on the brightest flower'. Twilight taught her not to talk to strangers unless they know that phrase."

After getting their assignments, the group split up to search the city. As they left, Fluttershy put a wing over Twilight Velvet's shoulders.

"Hush now, come on and let's go back inside the house. They will find both Twilight Sparkle and Twinkle Star." Fluttershy cooed to Twilight Velvet as she led her back into the house.

Retracing the route they had taken earlier, Rainbow Dash and Rarity were moving at a good pace until they reached Rodeo Drive. Then Rarity promptly stopped at the first dress shop window she came to. Rainbow Dash, quickly noticing that the white unicorn had stopped, turned around and approached Rarity.

"Rarity, come on!"

"But the all the fashion ideas," Rarity said softly.

Rainbow Dash grabbed Rarity by the shoulders and turned her so they were face to face. "Look, Rarity, I understand that this is the street that you have always dreamed about, but right now not only is our friend frantically searching the city blindly, but a little filly is lost somewhere in this urban jungle. Now, the longer we delay, the worse the situation gets. Now let's go!" Rainbow nearly shouted the last sentence.

Shocked, Rarity took a second before she reacted."Yes of course, you're right. Let's be off." With that they continued the search.

After galloping for a few minutes, they came upon Donut Joe's shop. They entered and ran immediately up to the counter where the tan colored Stallion was standing. "Back so soon ladies?" he asked.

"Sorry Joe, but no time for pleasantries," Rarity replied.

"Yea, we're looking for a missing filly, goes by the name Twinkle Star, th—" Rainbow Dash started, but Donut Joe quickly cut her off.

"Twinkle Star's missing! I'm guessing Twilight Sparkle's not taking it to well."

"As soon as we found out, she ran off into the city to look for her," Rarity informed the pastry stallion of what had transpired.

"Well, let's see, if I was going to look for her, I would check Sunflare Park, and Moonbeam playground, those are her favorite spots to play. If you can't find her there, you might want to try Filthy Rich's manor here in Canterlot. Twinkle Star is friends with their youngest daughter, Ruby Scepter."

"Wait a minute, Filthy has a place here in Canterlot?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes, how else do you think he keeps up with trends here in the big city? He and his oldest daughter Diamond Tiara live mostly in Ponyville to oversee the store, while his youngest daughter and wife, Crown Gem, live mostly here in Canterlot."

Rainbow Dash turned to Rarity, "Wow, learn something new every day."

Rarity nodded in agreement, then turned back to Joe, "So where do they live?" She asked.

"1212 Sunburst Avenue, just right down the street from Twilight's house."

"Thank you, Joe, and sorry to rush out like this," Rarity apologized.

"No problem, just find Twinkle Star. If Twilight shows up here, I'll tell her where you girls are going to look," he hollered at them as they exited through the doorway.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Canterlot, Applejack and Pinkie Pie wandered down several streets. Any park they came across, they look through it trying to see if either Twilight of the missing filly were there. Suddenly, something slammed into them from a street that crossed the one they were on. As they were recovering from the shock of the hit, suddenly whatever had ran into them started to flail about. Applejack brushed the purple and pink hair out of her face so she could see what it was that she was dealing with.

"Wait a minute, purple and pink hair?" Applejack said to herself as she started to get a hold on the flailing hooves that had been pummeling her for the last few second.

The tighter she held on to whatever this was the more frantic the struggling became until finally,"Let me go, I have to find her!" A familiar panicked voice reached the apple pony's ears.

"Twilight?" Applejack asked herself, making sure that the ball of fury and flailing hooves was in fact her unicorn friend.

"Let me go, you don't understand, she's lost, I have to find her!" Twilight's panicked filled shout filled the street.

"Twilight, you have to calm down." As she said that, Applejack had to readjust her grip on the struggling unicorn. "Pinkie Pie, help me hold her down," Applejack shouted to the pink pony whom had just gotten up from the initial collision.

With a quick salute, Pinkie Pie jumped onto Twilights flank and used all her weight to pin her back half to the street as Applejack did the same to her shoulders.

For the first time since being told that Twinkle Star was missing, Applejack got a good look into the purple unicorn's eyes. In them she saw not her friend, but a deep seeded and overbearing panic that Applejack had no doubts went straight down into Twilight's core. Immediately, she knew this went beyond just a pony being concerned about a lost neighbor, but more like fear over a lost family member, or maybe the fear of a moth… no, Twilight was too young for that, wasn't she?

"Easy, Twilight, everything is going to be alright." Applejack started to coo trying to get through the panic and ease her friend's fear.

"No, you don't understand! I have to find her! I need to find her! I…AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Twilight let out a scream that Applejack had only heard once before, from Granny Smith the night that they had found out that her parents were gone.

After the scream tore its way out of Twilight's throat, the mare went limp under her friend's weight and started crying. Applejack looked back at Pinkie, who had on the most wide eyed shocked expression the orange mare had ever seen.

Sensing that they no longer needed to hold the distraught pony down, Applejack got up off of Twilight. Feeling Pinkie do the same, Applejack reached down and gathered up Twilight in her forelegs and sat back on her rump, cradling Twilight's head to her chest as the seemingly broken unicorn sobbed uncontrollably.

"Shhh, everything is going to be OK." Applejack started rocking back and forth like she would for Apple Bloom is she had woken up crying from a nightmare.

"No, I-I failed!" Twilight managed to get out around her crying.

"Listen to me Twilight, you haven't failed at anything." Applejack tried to soothe the distraught mare.

"Yes I have, I fail at everything!" Twilight said as the sobs started to quite down.

"Now that's not true," Applejack said softly

"Yes it is!" Twilight quickly replied. Looking up at Applejack's eye, she continued, "I failed at being a child by locking myself in my room and doing nothing but studying. I failed at magic because it was Rainbow's Rainboom that caused me to hatch Spike and then I failed again by losing control of my magic. I failed my parents by not being the perfect student that always put her studies ahead of everything else. I failed Princess Celestia by almost destroying Ponyville because I didn't have a friendship report to file. I've failed at being your friend by keeping a secret from you girls, and now I've failed Twinkle Star." After her rant, Twilight buried her head once again into Applejack's chest as continued crying.

Applejack let her cry for a moment just to let it all out. When she noticed Twilight's crying lessening a bit, she moved Twilight's head so she was once again looking her in the eye.

"Twilight, the only way to fail is to stop doing something and give up. You haven't failed at nothing. When you were young, you had a dream of getting into that fancy school of yours, which you did. And after you lost control of you magic, instead of shying away from it, you got back up in the saddle and worked on mastering it and becoming the most talented magic user in all of Equestia. As far as you failing as a student, it seems to me that from what Ah hear from the princess herself that you have more that met her expectations. As far as failing as being a friend, just because you have secrets, don't make you a bad friend. Shoot, Ah have my own secrets, too. Like the one where I used to wet the bed until Ah was eight."

"Yeah, and I used to have nightmares about when my family… wait, you used to wet the bed until you were eight?" Pinkie Pie started to giggle.

"Yeah, let's just keep it under wraps, OK." Applejack looked at Pinkie Pie with pleading eyes.

"I Pinkie promise not to tell anyone else about your secret, under penalty of losing you as a friend," Pinkie got up on her back hooves and held her forelegs over her head, "forever!" She said in her own dramatic way.

A chuckle rose out of Twilight as she lifted her head. "Yeah, me too, forever."

"Welcome back to the land of the sane," Applejack said as she got up and helped Twilight up as well. After she was standing though, Twilight's legs almost gave out from under her, indication how much the whole situation had taken out of her.

Applejack quickly rushed to helper stand, as Pinkie Pie did the same on the other side of Twilight. "Whoa, Nellie, we should get you home."

"But Twinkle Star!" Panic started to fill Twilight once again.

"Look, you're not going to be any help to her like this. Besides, Rainbow Dash and Rarity are out looking for her too. The best thing you can do is to go home and rest up so you can scold her like she disserves when she comes home."

At the mention of the other two friend's efforts, Twilight seamed to relax a bit. "You're right. Let's go home."

With a weary Twilight between them, Applejack and Pinkie Pie started walking back towards Twilight's home.

Rainbow Dash was about ready to call the whole search off. They had stopped at both the toyshop and the book shop, but neither Polly nor Hard Bound had seen either Twilight or the filly that they were also looking for.

"Look, knowing our luck, the others not only found Twilight, but also this Twinkle Star. Besides, what kind of name is Twinkle Star any way?"

"What kind of name is Rainbow Dash?"Rarity asked the Rainbow manned pegasus.

"Only the awesome, super cool name my parents gave to me because they knew I was going to be an awesome, super cool pony."

"Precisely, the name your parents gave you. Just like Twinkle Star is the name her parents gave to her. It is not our place to judge either Twinkle Star, or her parents for the game they gave her. Just like your name, there is probably some deeper meaning behind it."

"Yeah, you're right." Rainbow Dash nodded her head in agreement, then her head shot up, "Wait a minute, how do you know there is a deep meaning behind my name?" She asked.

"Just ask any parent about their child's name, and they are bound to tell you the reasons they came up with the name."

"Yeah, whatever, I still say we just give up and go back to Twilight's place," Rainbow huffed

"We have one more place that Donut Joe said she might be. If she's not there, than we will return to Twilight's home and see if there are any other places Twilight Velvet can think of that we haven't looked yet," Rarity said as they approached a house just a few blocks down the street from Twilight's home.

Rarity rang the doorbell while Rainbow Dash started tapping her hoof next to her.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that," Rarity said just before the door opened up to revile a tall dark pink unicorn mare with dark purple mane.

"Can I help you?" She asked

"Yes, hello, my name is Rarity," the white unicorn stated.

"And I'm Rainbow Dash. What's up?" Rainbow added.

"You're from Ponyville right?" The mare asked.

"Why yes we are."

"I remember you from your boutique. I came in just the other day to get a dress made."

"Wait a minute, off the shoulder, long silk train, cut longer to make you look shorter, although I didn't think your stature hurt you any." Rarity recalled

"Yes, that's the one," the mare squealed in delight at being remembered by the fashion pony. "How is it coming?"

"It's nearly finished, darling. I just need you to come in one more time to do a final fitting and then it should be done."

"Excellent, how about this Thursday?"

"That would be perfect, I'll pencil you in then. Say around two o'clock then?"

"That would be fine."

"Yeah, yeah, this is all fine and perfect, but what about the filly?" Rainbow Dash interrupted the business exchange to get her partner back on task.

"And who is this impetuous pegasus with the fabulous but messy mane?"

"Forgive me, where are my manors. Crown Gem, this is Rainbow Dash, head of the weather team for Ponyville, and my friend. Dash, this is Crown Gem, Filthy Rich's wife.

"A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Dash."

"Yeah, yeah, like wise." Rainbow Dash said half heartedly.

"Now what is this about a filly?" Crown Gem Asked.

"We are searching for a young filly that has disappeared from the home of our friend Twilight Sparkle."

"Do you mean Twinkle Star?" Crown Gem asked.

"Yes, that is the filly's name. You by chance haven't seen her, have you?"

"Just a moment." Crown Gem said as she stepped back into the house and turned around. "Ruby Scepter, Twinkle Star, come here this instant."After she hollered, the sound of multiple little hooves sounded heading for the door. A second later, two little fillies appeared behind the tall unicorn. One matched the description that Twilight Velvet gave of the missing filly.

"Yes, mom?" the other, a dark-silver filly with a ruby-red mane, asked.

"Are you two sure Twinkle Star had permission to come over and play?" She asked the two young fillies. Together, they both lowered their heads, "No." the two softly chorused.

Crown Gem sighed, "I knew I should have called right away."

"Does this mean I have to go home now?" The light-lavender filly asked.

"Yes, dear, it does. You know your mom is probably worried sick about you disappearing."

The filly walked to the door and stopped, looking up at Rarity and Rainbow Dash.

"I can't go with you, you're both strangers." Hope lighting up in the little filly's eyes

"Ahh! The sun only shines on the brightest flower!" an exasperated Rainbow Dash said the secret phrase, dashing Twinkle Star's hopes of staying with her friend, and avoiding punishment for sneaking off to play with her friend without permission.

Seeing the sadness and fear in the little filly's eyes, Rarity nuzzled the little filly as she walked by. "I know it seems bad, but everything will turn out alright." Twinkle Star turned back just in time to see Crown Gem shutting the door, a promise of a stern talking to being the last thing that was heard from behind the door.

"No, it won't. I just got not only myself in trouble, but also my best friend too."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, then looked down at the young unicorn. "Look, yes, you will probably get grounded at some point in the near future, but your mom only does it because she cares about you."

Then, Twinkle Star looked up at Rainbow Dash with the big eyes that only a foal can. "Then will you help me not get grounded until after my birthday, please," the filly pleaded.

"Gee, kid, I don't know is we can help," Rainbow said with a light chuckle. Twinkle Star continued looking at the Pegasus with her pleading eyes. Rainbow Dash cracked under the pressure, "Alright, we will."

"Now, just a minute," Rarity started and Twinkle Star turned her eyes to the white mare. "You can cut that out right now. I have built up an immunity to the pleading eyes long ago thanks to my sister." Twinkle Star dropped her head again to pout at the ground.

"Now just because you will be disciplined for sneaking over to your friend's house, I think your mother will begin the grounding after your birthday." With Rarity's assurance, Twinkle Star brightened up a little.

After a short walk, the three ponies walked up to the door of the little filly's home "We're back," Rarity called. Twilight Velvet opened the door, and seeing Twinkle Star, immediately scooped her up in a large hug.

"Oh, Twinkle Star, you had me so worried."

"I'm sorry, Grandma, I just went to play at Ruby's house."

"Grandma?" Both Rarity and Rainbow Dash said at the same time as they looked at each other.

After a moment, Twilight Velvet set Twinkle Star down and looked at the other two ponies. "Yes Grandma. Twinkle Star is-"

"Twinkle Star!" A shout was heard from the street. Every one turned to see Applejack and Pinkie Pie still helping Twilight Sparkle walk. Seeing the filly however, Twilight started to gallop towards the group with a renewed vigor.

"Mommy!" Twinkle Star shouted as she ran and jumped into Twilight Sparkle's forelegs. Twilight hugged the filly and started twirling around on her back legs.


	6. Revelations

_Just a note to avoid confusion, this whole story takes place during season 2, but before the finally._

* * *

Twilight Sparkle smothered Twinkle Star's face in kisses as Twinkle Star squirmed in her forelegs. "Stop, Mommy, you're tickling me!"

Twilight did stop kissing the filly, but instead of letting her go, Twilight sank down onto the ground and held Twinkle Star in a tight embrace, just drawing strength from her presence.

"Mommy, are you OK," the young filly asked.

"I am now," Twilight said as she continued the hug. "I thought I lost you."

"I'm sorry, but I was just over at Ruby's house."

Twilight leaned back and held the filly at foreleg's reach. "I'm not mad with you going over to play with your friend. I think Grandma can tell you that she wished I had done more of that when I was your age." Twilight let a small sigh as she thought back on her childhood. Then focusing back on the present, "No dear, what really upset me was that you didn't ask either me or your grandma permission to go. If you would have just asked one of us, I'm sure that we would have let you go play with Ruby at least for a little while."

"But I did ask! I asked Grandpa."

"Asked Grandpa what?" A blue unicorn stallion with a dark blue mane trotted up to the group.

"Hey, Dad, the little stinker here said you gave her permission this morning to go over to Ruby Scepter's house this afternoon."

"No, what I said when she asked was that if she asked her mom or grandma when they had gotten up that I'm sure she could."

Twilight shook her head softly and looked down at Twinkle Star again, "My daughter has perfected selective hearing." The three adult ponies shared a light chuckle, with the stallion messing up Twinkle Star's mane. A quiet throat clearing reminded the family that they had guests.

All four family members turned to look at the five mares standing near them off to the side. "Yeah, hi. We're still here," Rainbow Dash reminded them rather bluntly.

"I'm guessing you girls have a lot to discus, so if you'll excuse us, we'll leave you alone." The two older ponies made their way to the door and let themselves into the house.

After they were gone, Twilight looked at the five mares and gave them a nervous smile. "I guess I have some explaining to do," Twilight said with a sigh.

"Oh, you think?" Rainbow Dash said sarcastically

"Dash!" Applejack reprimanded her.

"Well, she does, and why does everypony always feel they have to chastise me?" She asked lifting up off the ground and crossing her forelegs.

"Because you always go about things with all the subtlety of somepony trying to get a high gloss shine out of a metal platter using 80-grit sandpaper." Rarity felt the need to answer Dash's question.

"Girls, please cut it out, your scaring little Twinkle Star."Fluttershy spoke up loudly enough to get stop the argument before it got started, but not too loud as to scare Twinkle Star more. They all looked at the little filly whom was starting to try and hide behind her mother's forelegs.

Fluttershy got down on her knees and in a soft voice said, "It's OK, the fighting has stopped, you don't have to hide anymore." She cooed.

Slowly, Twinkle Star came out from behind Twilight's legs and sat just in front of them. Twilight gave a nervous chuckle, "Normally she's not this shy. She saw one of my dad's clients scream at him for an hour about something that wasn't even my dad's fault. Since then she gets scared when ponies start arguing."

Rarity leaned over and whispered something to Fluttershy, who had gotten up off the ground. After Rarity finished, Fluttershy looked at Twinkle Star, "Our friends have something they need to discuss with your mommy, is it alright if we go around back and play with you toys?"

Twinkle Star looked up at Twilight as if asking if it was alright. "It's alright dear, Fluttershy is a good pony, she won't hurt you. Go show her all your toys while Mommy talks with her friends, OK?" Twinkle Star nodded and started to head to the back yard, Fluttershy following close behind.

Once the two were out of earshot, Twilight started to plead, "Look, I'm sorry I-"

"Hup, the time for explanations will come shortly. First I need to know a few things." Rarity interrupted Twilight with a stern tone. Twilight settled on her rump, looking like a school filly who was about to get scolded for breaking a major rule.

Seeing the fearful and distraught expression on the purple unicorn's face, Rarity raised Twilight's chin with her hoof. "First off, let me say that you will not be losing any friends today. I'm sure the reason you hid her from us is not a purposely malicious act." A visible relief washed over Twilight's features. "That being said, I still need to know some things. First, is she truly your filly?"

"Yes, she is my own flesh and blood." Twilight answered.

"Next, do you know who her father is?"

Twilight looked shocked that Rarity could ask such a question. "Yes, I do!" Twilight said forcefully.

"Does he know he has a daughter?" Rarity continued her questioning.

"Yes!" Twilight, still upset about the last question, said just as forcefully as the previous answer.

"And is he any part of her life?"

"Yes, Rarity, he is. Now if you would just let me tell the story, you will learn all the answers you want."

"Geesh, and you said I was abrasive," Rainbow Dash shot in, earning a glare from everyone.

"OK, Rarity, now that you've had your chance to pick Twilight's story apart, I would like to actually hear Twilight's recollection of things," Applejack said as she walked over and put a leg over Twilight's shoulders.

Giving Applejack a grateful glance, she turned back to the group who had gathered around to better hear her.

"Well, to fill in the blanks, Twinkle Star's father was a student tutor of mine named Star Shine. We first met in the library when I was thirteen. He asked me if he could borrow one of the books I was studying from. We didn't get to know each other until Princess Celestia made him my tutor in teleportation spells. Over the next two years, we got really close to each other and found ourselves falling in love. Shortly before his seventeenth birthday, he got—"

"Seventeenth birthday, but that would make him…" Rarity interrupted.

"Yes, two years older than me, but the more we got to know one another, the less it mattered. Now as I was saying, shortly before his seventeenth birthday, he found out that he had been assigned an apprenticeship. We were saddened that he was leaving, but also excited because that is what he always wanted. So the night before he left, we went out on a final date slash good buy celebration. We went out to dinner, and then went dancing. At the end of the night, as we were walking back towards the palace, he suddenly got down on his knees and proposed."

"He did what?" All four other ponies exclaimed in unison.

"He asked me for my hoof in marriage."

"So you're married?" Applejack asked the question that they all were thinking.

"No, no, no, no; betrothed, yes, but not married."

"Be-whated now?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Betrothed, it is another word for engaged," Rarity answered.

"Well, why didn't she just say engaged then?" Rainbow Dash asked

"Come on Dash, with her vocabulary, she probably knows about fifty words for being engaged to be married."

"Carrying on then, well when we got back to the palace, I invited him up to my room, where we talked about the future, and made plans. Well, one thing lead to another, and the next thing I knew, it was morning. I helped him get his things to the train station and saw him off."

"The first month he was gone, we would write letters to each other each week. I told him about my studies with the Princess, and he told me how the mage he was apprenticed to, a wizard named Walking Stick, would give him all these hard chores like cleaning the basement of his house, removing a bees' nest with a stick, weird tasks like that, which had nothing to do with magic. Well, toward the end of our first month apart, I started becoming sick in the mornings. Concerned, the Princess had her physician give me a checkup. Needless to say he found out the cause of my morning sickness. My parents were upset, Princess Celestia was saddened. Shining Armor was furious."

"Wait, who's Shining Armor?" Applejack asked.

"I haven't mentioned my brother to you girls before?" Twilight asked. The rest of the group shook their heads no.

Twilight looked sheepishly at her friends, "I guess that was another thing about my family I forgot to mention."

"You know, for a pony that has problems keeping secrets, you sure do have a lot of them," Pinkie Pie remarked. Twilight gave her a small glare. "Well it's true."

"Alright then, on with the tale," Rainbow Dash prodded.

"Oh, yes, well, like I said, Shining Armor was furious. In fact, he traveled up to Calpony to confront Star Shine. After what I'm sure was a heated debate, Star Shine came back to Canterlot. There was a big meeting with me, him, my family, his family, and Princess Celestia. All the details came out about how I had ended up pregnant, that we were engaged, and our plans for the future. After everypony had gotten the anger out of their system, we all sat down and came up with a modified version of our plans. I was going to keep the foal, and Star Shine was going to continue his apprenticeship. After the birth, my parents would help me raise the foal so I could continue my studies. Once Star Shine finished his apprenticeship, Princess Celestia would assign me a field study in the same community where Star Shine would be employed."

When it came time to give birth, Star Shine came back to Canterlot to be with me during the delivery. As you can guess, I gave birth to the most precious little filly. Her name was my idea. I wanted something that sounded close to Twilight to keep with my family's tradition, and I also wanted part of her dad's name in her name. Once Twinkle Star was old enough to be away from me for a good share of the day, I resumed my studies with Princess Celestia. We kept it from Spike at first because we were afraid of how he would react. I guess we never did find the right time to introduce him to Twinkle Star."

"While Twinkle Star was a baby, Star Shine came home every few weeks to spend time with us. Once she had gotten a little older, I would teleport us up to his place in Calpony. "

"But why didn't you bring her to Ponyville when you moved there?" Rarity asked.

"At first I was afraid that you girls would judge me for having her. I had never had as close of friends as I have with you girls, so as much as it pained both Twinkle Star and myself, my parents and I decided to keep her in Canterlot. I was going to tell you when I got to know you better, but…"

"The time just never seemed right," Rarity finished her thought.

Twilight lowered her head toward the ground and sighed. "I understand if you girls don't want to be my friends anymore."

Rarity quickly raised Twilight's chin with her hoof. "I said it before and I'll say it again, you won't be losing any friends today. I can understand you fears, darling. You were an unwed teenage mother, but you are one of the lucky ones. It sounds like this Star Shine is one of the few colts who get a filly in trouble and actually stays with her." The rest of the group chorused in agreement as they moved in for a group hug.

During the hug, Twilight felt a little body press up against her forelegs. She looked down to find Twinkle Star smiling back up at her. "Mommy gets to keep her friends." She cheered.

Twilight scooped her up so she could be a proper part of the hug. "Yes, I will."

After a second, Twilight's eyes popped open, "Wait, where's Fluttershy?"

As if to answer her question, Fluttershy came around the corner of the house and quickly walked up to the group. "I'm so sorry Twilight, but she wanted to play hide and seek. I only agreed if she promised to stay in the yard." Fluttershy apologized.

Twilight gave a questioning look at her daughter, who shrugged her shoulders. "I am still in the yard, Flu'ershy never said which yard."

Twilight rolled her eyes as the rest of the group chuckled. "You've been spending way too much time with Uncle Shining."


	7. Its Party Time to come to a Decision

"So what now?" Applejack asked Twilight after the chuckling had died down.

"I don't know. So much has changed since she was born." Twilight nodded to the little filly in her forelegs.

"Well, you know what they say about the plans of mice and ponies." Applejack nodded in agreement.

"The mice are making plans?" Fluttershy asked. "I wonder why they didn't tell me?"

"All joking aside," Rainbow Dash looked at Fluttershy out of the corner of her eye, "Why can't she just come live with you in Ponyville?"Everypony gave Rainbow Dash a questioning look. "Come on and think about it. You said it yourself that it pained you to leave her here while you moved to Ponyville. Why not just move her to Ponyville?"

"I don't know, Dash. It's just not that simple."

"Not that simple! You just pack her things and move her in with you at the library."

"I think what Twilight is sayin' is that everypony's lives will be disrupted if she moves Twinkle Star to Ponyville."

Twinkle Star looked up at Twilight, "But I want to move with you to Ponyville."

"Are you sure, sweetie? You would be leaving all your friends behind." Twilight looked down at her daughter.

"Mommy, I only have Ruby for a friend, and she spends half her time in Ponyville now. Everypony else acts too yucky to make friends with."

"Ok, what about school?"

"With you and Dad and Uncle Shiny and Miss Cadence, I a'ready know more than everypony else my size. 'Sides, everypony else picks on me because you know Princess 'Lestia." Twinkle Star looked up at her mom with pleading eyes. "Please, Mommy?"

"Well, first we would have to talk to Grandma and Grandpa about you moving in with me."

"We think it would be a splendid idea." The group turned around to see Twilight's parents standing just outside of the door to the house.

"Are you sure? You have said that you enjoy having her here."

"Twilight, every time you leave little Twinkle sits at the window crying until it is time for bed. On the days you are to come home, she gets up so early and starts bouncing around the house singing that her mommy's coming home."

"You do?" Twilight looked down at her daughter. She looked up at Twilight with her big round eyes and started nodding her head quickly.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"Twinkle Star exclaimed while nodding her head.

"Ok, you had better stop that, or your head will pop off." Twilight used the old parenting trick. Twinkle Star immediately stopped nodding her head and held it with her forelegs, just to make sure that it wouldn't pop off.

"Ok, well that settles that. I hope Princess Celestia won't get mad for us moving Twinkle Star to Ponyville."

"Now why would I get mad about a mother moving her daughter in to live with her?" In a bright flash of light, Princess Celestia appeared next to the group. With her arrival, everypony bowed down to her except Twilight, who smiled at her personal teacher, and Twinkle Star, who ran and hugged the Princess's foreleg.

"Princess 'Lestia!" The little filly exclaimed as she hugged the princess.

Princess Celestia scooped her up and hugged her back. "I'm glad to see you too, Twinkle Star."

Twilight asked as the group got up. "Princess Celestia, what are you doing here?" She started, then after a pause, "Not that you aren't welcome."

"Word had just reached me that Twinkle Star was lost in the city, but I see that everything has worked out just fine." The princess said as she put the little filly down. "Now then, about your decision to move Twinkle Star to Ponyville."

"But you just said that you wouldn't get mad about a mother moving her daughter in to live with her." Applejack stated.

"No, I wouldn't, but moving her to Ponyville will change your plans with Star Shine, Twilight."

"I know, but I don't want to leave Ponyville, but Star Shine's apprenticeship is just about up and he'll be getting a post soon and if I move Twinkle Star now, she will need to start school. I don't want to leave Ponyville, but I want to see Star Shine on a more regular basis again. Oh, what to do, what to—" Twilight's rambling was stopped when Rarity shoved a hoof into Twilight's mouth.

"Thank you, Rarity," Rainbow Dash started clapping slowly

"You're welcome. Just please don't expect me to do it again, ever," Rarity said as she took her hoof out of Twilight's mouth and started shaking it to remove Twilight's drool with a disgusted look on her face.

"Sorry about that, everypony. I just don't know what to do."

"Twilight," Princess Celestia cut Twilight off before she could start rambling again, "all things will work out if you just give them time. For now, however, I think we have a birthday party to plan."

"Yes, mine!" Twinkle Star cheered.

"Oo, a birthday party! I know just what to do!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, then standing on her back hooves, she started listing off party items, "first, we'll need a cake, and streamers, and don't forget the balloons! Do you think I have time to go get my party cannon?"

"What, don't you usually carry one with ya?" Applejack asked.

"That one's broken, remember Twilight cut the fuse."

"Sorry Pinkie, but remember Canterlot City Charter section 248 paragraph 7, no loud parties." Twilight reminded her. Both Pinkie Pie and Twinkle Star moaned in disappointment.

"Well then, you might want to brace yourselves for this." Princess Celestia said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. After everypony in the group covered their ears, she spoke in the Royal Canterlot Voice, "By royal decree, Twinkle Star, daughter of my personal student Twilight Sparkle, shall be allowed to have a loud party for her fifth birthday, so says Princess Celestia, Co-Sovereign of Equestria."

After their hearing returned, Twinkle Star hugged the princess's foreleg once again. "Thank you Princess 'Lestia."

"You're welcome, my dear."She smiled down affectionately at the little filly. Suddenly, her eyes went wide and she looked down at her other foreleg, where Pinkie Pie had it in a death grip

"Yes, thank you, princess!" Said pink pony said.

"You're, ah, welcome." The princess sounded very unsure, and slightly worried.

Suddenly, a flash of blue light blinded everypony. When they could see again, Princess Luna was standing near the group. "I heard the Royal Canterlot Voice being used, is everything OK?"

After Luna's arrival, the party plans kicked into full gear. After a quick trip to Sugar Cube Corner Aided by Luna, Pinkie Pie brought back a new party cannon, along with a huge selection of pastries courtesy of the Cakes after they found out about Twinkle Star. One pull of the pull cord later, and the Grand Royal Ballroom was decorated for the party, which Princess Celestia allowed them to use after Twilight Velvet voiced her concerns about a cannon of any type going off inside her house.

The rest of the girls spent the rest of the day searching Canterlot for a gift for Twinkle Star, until Fluttershy pointed out that they had no clue what the little filly liked.

After that revelation, they headed back to Twilight's home, begged her to include their names on one of the gifts Twilight got her daughter, then busied themselves helping Twilight Velvet with dinner.

After some small talk, and some embarrassing stories about Twilight's foalhood, the guests were all given beds to sleep in for the night.

The next morning started out with some more small talk over a breakfast of massive proportions, the likes of which would give the Apple family reunion buffet a run for its money. Breakfast was interrupted by a knock on the door.

When Twilight Sparkle answered the door, Ditzy Doo in her mailpony uniform stood on the other side. "Hey Twilight, I have a letter for you." Ditzy said as she handed Twilight an envelope.

"Thank you, Ditzy, but how did you know I was here and how did you find here?" Twilight asked as a group of curious ponies gathered around the door.

"Well, I tried to deliver it yesterday, put no one was home. Then delivering Magnum and Pearl's mail, Spike informed me that you had come home to Canterlot. So after I got permission from the Postmaster, I hopped on the first train to Canterlot. I remembered where your parents lived from when I was younger."

Just then, Twilight Velvet pushed her way up to the door. "Delilah Doo, is that really you?" She said with surprise in her voice.

"I don't really go by that name any more, Mrs. Velvet." Ditzy said downcast.

Twilight Velvet rushed out the door and gave Ditzy a big hug. "Oh, Delilah, we all thought you had died."

Pushing back away from Twilight Velvet, Ditzy fixed her with her most serious, underped expression. "Yes, Mrs. Velvet, Delilah is dead. She is the past that didn't want me. Ditzy is the pony who I am now. Ditzy is need, She has friends and a beautiful daughter. So Ditzy is who I am now, or Derpy Hooves if you prefer, I haven't totally decided which one I want to go with yet, maybe I'll just stick with both, let everypony else decide."

"Alright. . . Ditzy, but I will be down some time to visit with you and get your side of what happened."

"Just let me know when you're coming and I'll have the muffins ready. You and your family always were the kindest to me. Tell Shining and Cadence I said hi." She turned around and started to head back towards the street when Twilight Sparkle called for her to hold up.

"Look, Ditzy, if you are free for the rest of today, we are holding a birthday party for my daughter, Twinkle Star. You're welcome to join in."

Ditzy looked at Twilight and cocked her head to one side."So, little shy-beyond-all-belief Twilight actually found a stallion. I thought something looked different about you when I first saw you in Ponyville. It would be my honor to come to your daughter's birthday party. When and where is it at?"

"Grand Royal Ballroom of the Canterlot Palace in a few hours. You're more than welcome to come in and have some breakfast with us, too.

"Any muffins?"

Twilight chuckled, "Of course."

"Then count me in." Ditzy said as the two mares walked back into the house and joined everypony else who had already returned to eating.

Before Twilight returned to the table, she opened the envelope that Ditzy had gone out of her way to deliver. After reading the letter inside, Twilight gave a sad half chuckle and returned to the table. Twilight Velvet, seeing the expression on her daughter's face, looked at her daughter with concern.

"Twilight, what's wrong?" She asked

"It's a letter from Star Shine. Walking Stick had decided to start his final tests, so he won't be free until after next week, when he gets his own post." Twilight's voice was an odd mixture of happiness, sadness, pride, and fear.

"Well, that there is wonderful news, ain't it?" Applejack asked.

"Yes, I guess." Twilight said in that same odd voice.

"Hey," Rainbow Dash sided up next to her and put a foreleg over her shoulders, "it's like Princess Celestia said, everything will work out if you just give it time."

"I guess you're right, Dash." Twilight said, her voice much more calm now.

"Of course I am! I am Rainbow Dash, after all."

"There it is." Applejack commented as the girls chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Twilight's dad asked as he entered the dining room.

"Nothing, but about time you got up, dear." Twilight Velvet said as she walked over and nuzzled her husband.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Twilight, "Hey, Dad, you haven't been properly introduced yet. Girls, this is my dad, Orion. Dad these are my friends from Ponyville, Applejack—"

"Howdy." Applejack tipped her hat.

"—Rarity—"

"Hello."

"—Pinkie Pie—"

"HI!"

"—Rainbow Dash—"

"Hey."

"—and Fluttershy." Fluttershy's greeting was barely audible.

Twilight Velvet shook her head slightly, "I just got a sudden case of déjà vu."

"Gesundheit," Rainbow Dash said to Twilight Velvet. The rest of the girls and one stallion chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Don't worry my dear," Orion said to Rainbow Dash, "We'll forgive you this one faux pas."

"You'll forgive me for what now?"

"It means—oh never mind. Déjà vu is a felling that you've done something before."

"Oh." Realization hit Rainbow Dash like a ton of bricks.

After breakfast, which included one very energetic Twinkle Star literally flying into her mother's forelegs, the whole group headed off to the palace to start the day long party.

After about a half hour, "Happy Birthday little Twinkie!"

"Uncle Shiny, Cadence!" Twinkle star ran and leaped into the forelegs of her uncle.

"Hey, you two, I was worried that your duties would keep you away," Twilight said as she walked over and hugged her brother and his girlfriend.

"And what, miss the birthday of my most favorite niece?" Shining Armor said as he nuzzled Twinkle Star.

"But Uncle Shiny, I'm your only niece." Twinkle Star giggled.

"Then did I lie?" Shining asked, to which Twinkle Star giggled a no.

After putting his niece down so she could play pin the tail on the pony with Pinkie, Shining Armor scanned the room. "No Star Shine, huh."

"Walking Stick started his final tests."

"Already? Normally it take's seven years before the final tests are given. Leave it to my sister to fall for a stallion with as much magic as her."

"Oh I don't know about that, I seem to remember that she used to be able to get the ice cream out of a freezer that had been locked." Princess Cadence looked at her sternly.

"He he, what can I say, I was a filly who liked her ice cream."

"Hi, and welcome to the party!" Pinkie Pie suddenly appeared between the new comers in a shower of confetti. They were shortly joined by the rest of the Ponyville ponies.

"Girls, this is my BBBFF, Shining Armor."

"Big brother best friend forever. Gosh Twily, I had forgotten you used to call me that." Shining Armor chuckled.

"And this is the best foalsitter around, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." Twilight said with a flourish.

"Please, just Cadence will be fine."

"And these are my friends from Ponyville. Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Ditzy Doo, and Pinkie Pie." The girls just nodded at the mention of their name.

Cadence leaned over to her boyfriend, but said loud enough so that everypony could hear her, "Wow, you were right. Alright, the next time we go out is on me."

Twilight gave Shining Armor a glare. "What, I was the one who believed you had made friends." He defended himself.

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Anything for a free lunch." She said as the rest of the group laughed.

Cadence nudged Shining Armor, who looked at her with a questioning look, then with a look of realization, "Oh, hey everypony, mom, dad, sis, Cadence and I are engaged."

"Congratulations, my boy!" Orion said as he gave Shining Armor a pat on the back.

"Oh, my little colt is getting married!" Twilight Velvet started crying.

"About time," Twilight said, to which Shining Armor replied by grabbing her head and messed up her hair with his hoof.

During the course of the day, the princesses made an appearance, as did Donut Joe, and Polly. Ruby Scepter made an appearance to give Twinkle Star her gift, and to inform her that she was moving to Ponyville to go to school in a quieter community. Both fillies squealed nearly loud enough to deafen everypony when Twinkle Star told her that she may move to Ponyville too.

It was early afternoon that Twilight found her daughter sleeping on a bench along the wall of the room. Covering her with a blanket she found nearby, she returned to the remaining guests to inform them that the guest of honor was down for the count. After a round of aww's, they started to clean up, despite Twilight's assurance that she and her parents could handle the mess.

After the cleanup, Twilight's parents gathered up Twinkle Star and her presents and headed back to their house while Twilight and her friends headed off to Donut Joe's bakery, Orion's treat.

After they each had gotten a pastry and found a table to sit at, Twilight sighed. "So, I guess its now time to decide, isn't it."

"Ya mean about Twinkle Star?" Applejack asked.

"If she moves in with me at the library, I won't have as much time to hang out with you girls." Twilight started weighing the pros and cons until Rarity put a foreleg over her shoulders.

"Twilight, darling, I think you have already come to a decision and are just mulling it over right now."

"Yeah, we all know how this conversation will end, sugarcube."

"Oh yes, I think that would be the best solution for everypony involved." Fluttershy spoke up.

"Yeah, and after you get her moved it we can have a welcome to Ponyville party for her," Pinkie Pie said excitedly.

"Oh no, it would be too soon after her birthday party. I don't want her to come to expect a party every week." Twilight put her hoof down on the table with a little force to emphasize her point.

After a moment of silence, Rarity spoke up, "I always did think you would make a great mother some day."

"Yeah, but who knew she had already had practice," Rainbow Dash interjected as the rest of the group laughed.

After the laughter died down, Twilight cleared her throat, "Well then, just to make it official, I'm moving Twinkle Star to Ponyville with me."


	8. The End is just the Beginning

The next day saw a flurry of activity at Twilight's parent's house. After staying the night, the girls caught the first train back to Ponyville in the morning, with Twilight staying behind to get her daughter packed for the move to the quiet town, so to speak.

After three hours of packing and deciding what to take to with them right away and what could wait, Twilight Sparkle and Twinkle Star stood outside the house on the lawn waiting for the chariot to come and take them to Ponyville. A teary-eyed Twilight Velvet walked up and gave her daughter and granddaughter a hug.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you two so much."

"Calm down, Mom, Ponyville is only a fifteen minute train ride from Canterlot. And you both know you're welcome to visit any time," Twilight said as she returned the hug.

"It's just, even when you moved to Ponyville, I still had some little part of you. Now with Twinkle Star moving with you to Ponyville, well, this big, old house will feel bigger, older, and most of all very empty."

"Come on, Mom, you still have Dad, and I'm sure that Shining Armor and Cadence will visit from time to time. And don't forget that we're only a short train ride away."

"So, are you saying I can visit any time I want?"

"Any time."

"Even totally unannounced?"

"Even right out of the blue."

"You know, you may come to regret that."

"Probably, but the offer still stands."

It was about that time that the chariot landed in the street just in front of them. After saying their good byes, mother and daughter got on the chariot, Twilight holding her daughter's bags with her magic, and departed for their new home. Twilight Velvet waved to them even after they were long out of sight. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

A few hours later in Ponyville, Spike walked into the library, glad to finally be able to sleep in his own basket tonight. "Twilight, I'm—Oh, hello. How can I help you?"Spike asked the little lavender filly that was standing in the middle of the library.

"I'm just waiting for my mommy," the filly said.

"Oh, alright then." Spike proceeded to look for Twilight. He had only gotten about two steps away when he heard his caregiver's voice coming down the stairs.

"Alright, sweetie, your room is all ready. Oh hi Spike."

"Thanks, Mom," the filly said as she started towards the stairs.

"Wait, whoa, hold on and back up for a moment. Mom?"

Twilight finished coming down the stairs and approached the filly and dragon.

"Spike, I would like you to meet my daughter, Twinkle Star."

"Hi, Spike," Twinkle Star said quickly.

"Ah, hello Twinkle Star," Spike said slowly, keeping a half eye on Twilight.

"Honey, why don't you go see your room while Mommy and Spike talk."

"OK." Twinkle Star said with the enthusiasm that only a five year old can before she started hopping up the stairs.

Once she was out of sight, Twilight and Spike shared an awkward silence for a moment before Spike finally found his voice again. "Daughter? What in Celestia's good name possessed you to go and adopt a filly?"

"Spike."

"I mean all the crazy adventures that we go on, it's amazing that the mayor still let's you run the library."

"Spike"

"And furthermore, what about me? There's a lot of times that you leave me in charge of the library, which is ok with just myself but—"

"Spike!" Twilight shouted to get the dragon's attention. "Twinkle Star isn't adopted"

"She isn't adopted, but that would mean…"

"Yes, Spike, she is my baby girl." Twilight looked up the stairs fondly as she said that.

"But—I thought—you just—when?" Spike managed to put one coherent thought together.

"You remember when I got moody and gained weight?"

"Oh, that's when. I was wondering why you didn't give Portina your secret."

"Spike, that's not nice." Twilight scolded him.

"Oh come on Twilight, she waddled when she walked. If anypony could use some tips, it's her."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I probably ran into her more than anypony because she couldn't side step me as easily as everypony else." Both Twilight and Spike shared a sigh in reminiscing.

"Mommy, I'm thirsty." Until Twinkle Star reminded them just what, or who, they were talking about.

"Come on down, Twinkie, and Mommy will get you a glass of juice," Twilight said as she headed off to the kitchen. Twinkle Star climbed down the stairs and stood next to Spike waiting for her mom to return with her drink.

"So, Twinkle Star huh." Spike looked at the little filly standing next to him.

"And you're Spike." Twinkle Star smiled at the dragon.

"I'm surprised that you aren't surprised to see me. I know I am surprised to see you."

"Oh Mommy and Grandma used to talk 'bout you all time."

"Really?"

"Yep! Where is Ow'iscious?" Twinkle Star started looking around the library.

"You mean Owlowiscious? I think he's sleeping up on the balcony right now."

"Oh, I hope I'm still up when he gets up. I've never seen an owl before!"

"I don't think you will tonight honey; you need to go to bed early tonight. Tomorrow is a big day for you," Twilight said as she levitated the glass of juice over to her daughter, who took it with her own magic.

"It is?" Twinkle Star said excitedly after she had taken a drink.

"Yep, tomorrow we sign you up for school."

"Yay, I get to go to school with other fillies my age." Twinkle Star started hopping in place, spilling some of her juice.

"And colts too." Spike said as he grabbed a nearby rag and started to wipe up the juice.

"Oh really? Colts are yucky and have cooties." Twinkle Star said as she stuck out her tongue

"Hey, I do not have cooties." Spike crossed his arms.

"Of course you don't Spike, you're not a colt." Twinkle Star said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"She's got you there, Spike." Mother and daughter giggled at the young dragon's expense.

* * *

The next day started the new routine for the new family, with Twilight getting up first to start to get the day scheduled.

Next was Twinkle Star, who awoke only about a half hour after her mother because she was so excited to go sign up for school that she couldn't sleep any more. Because she had gotten up so early, at least for a young filly, she finally got her wish and got to meet Owlowiscious for a short while until the owl flew up to his perch high in the tree to sleep for the day.

Spike was the last to roll out of bed, and the most verbal about getting up. After a quick scolding by Twilight, he started to go about his day of straightening the library behind Twilight as she would look up this bit of information, or that spell.

Suddenly, Twilight looked up from the book she was currently reading and scanned the room. "Spike, have you seen Twinkle Star recently?"

"Not since she went to go play with her toys after Owlowiscious flew up to his perch." Spike replied.

Instantly, Twilight shifted into super panic mode, which is her normal panic mode super charged by the mommy factor. Spike never knew what hit him.

"Twinkle Star's missing, oh Celestia this can't be happening. Spike we've got to find her." Twilight said as she shook the poor little dragon several time before she let him go. To dizzy from the shaking, Spike collapsed onto the floor. "Spike, this is no time for a nap, Twinkle Star maybe in danger."

The pupils in Twilight's eyes shrank to almost nothing as she pondered all the dangerous situations her daughter could have gotten into. "What if she wanted to spend more time with Owlowiscious, so she climbed out on to the balcony and fell off?" Twilight started to sprint for the stairs up the the upper part of the tree. Getting up to the top level, she saw that the doors to the balcony where shut.

After a small sigh of relief, Twilight's head shot up again. "Oh no, what if she walked into the kitchen and pulled something off the counter on top of her?" Twilight dashed into the kitchen with speed that would make Rainbow Dash envious, only to find that no one was in the room and everything was as it should be.

"What if she went to the bathroom and slipped and hit her head?" Twilight turned around to sprint back up to the bathroom, but when she turned around Spike was there holding his finger to his lips to tell Twilight to be quiet. After giving the purple unicorn a moment to calm down a bit, Spike motioned for her to follow him.

Spike lead her into the filly's room, where she was in the middle of, fast asleep on the floor. The panic and tension Twilight had been feeling drained away as quickly as it had come, replaced with the pride only a mother can feel looking at her daughter sprawled out on the floor of her room. Using her magic, Twilight lifted Twinkle Star up and placed her on her bed, covering her with the blanket that had been thrown on the floor when the filly had gotten up. Spike and Twilight stepped back out of the room, with Twilight shutting the door softly as she exited.

"What about signing her up for school?" Spike asked after the door was closed.

"She can sleep for another half-hour before we have to get ready."

* * *

Later that afternoon after meeting with the kindergarten teacher, Ms. Brite Shine, Twilight was walking back towards the library with Twinkle Star hopping circles around her mother.

"I'm gonna go to school," she chanted in a sing-songy voice.

As they were walking by Town Hall, somepony calling her name got Twilight's attention. Turning her head to the pony calling her, she saw the mayor trotting up to her.

"Twilight, lucky I found you. My office just received a letter from Princess Celestia. Apparently Ponyville has been assigned a town mage."

"A town mage for Ponyville? I wonder why she would feel it necessary to assign a mage to our little town," Twilight thought out loud. "Oh well, at least I'll have someone to talk about magic with. So why did you rush out to tell me? I would have known soon enough when Pinkie invited me to their 'Welcome to Ponyville' party."

"Because she has assigned him to stay in the library with you."

"Him? Princess Celestia assigned a stallion mage to stay in the library with me and Twinkle Star?"

"Yes. His name is—"

"I don't care, because he is not going to even get here!" Twilight started stomping back towards the library. "Come along, Twinkle Star. Mommy has to send a very detailed and scathing letter to Princess Celestia."

"Mommy, what does scathing mean?" Twinkle Star said as she quickly followed her mother.

"It means angry and bitter." Twilight said.

"Mommy, I thought you loved Princess 'Lestia, why are you mad at her?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." Twilight used the oldest line in the book to end the explanation part of her interaction with her daughter.

As soon as Twinkle Star had entered the library, Twilight shut the door hard. "Spike! Where are you?"

"I'm here Twilight." Spike said as he started down the stairs.

"Good, I need you to take down a letter for Princess Celestia."

Twilight waited patiently as Spike got a quill and parchment. Once he signaled he was ready, Twilight started

"Dear Princess Celestia: How could you! Not only would it be inappropriate for a strange stallion to live here with me, but you know that I moved Twinkle Star here with me. To have some stallion whom we've never met living here with us is not only inappropriate, but also an unsafe environment to bring up a young filly in. This arrangement just simply will not do. I will promptly make arrangements for a home for him somewhere else in Ponyville. You and I do need to have a talk about this oversight. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

Just as Spike was finishing writing the letter, a knock was heard on the door. Twilight walked over to the door and opened it.

On the other side was a navy blue unicorn stallion with a dark purple and dark blue mane and tail. Not looking up from the paper he was holding in front of his face with his magic, he spoke, "Hello, I hope this is the library. I was told to report here for my new post as town mage." He finally lowered the paper and looked at Twilight, and all conscious thought stopped.

For several moments, nether pony moved a muscle. Suddenly the stomping of small hooves was heard.

"Daddy!" Twinkle Star using her magic literally flew past Twilight and glomped the stallion around his neck.

"Twinkle Star, Twilight?" The stallion half whispered, half chocked out.

"Oh my gosh, Star Shine!" And for the second time in less than a minute Star Shine was glomped once again

"Ladies, I need air!" Star Shine chocked out. Reluctantly both Twilight and Twinkle Star let Star Shine go.

After she had let him go, Twilight looked at Star Shine with a suspicious eye, "Just how did you get yourself a post as a town mage in an earth pony town anyway?"

"Wow Twilight, it looks like we might just see more of each other again now that fortune has smiled upon us but you just want to accuse me of rigging the mage's society postings."

Twilight suddenly found an interesting piece of lint on the floor. "Sorry, it's just I can't believe that the society would just place a new master mage in to a brand new post."

"Hey Twilight," Star Shine lifted her chin up with a hoof, "I'm can't believe it either. So I checked with Walking Stick, and it turns out that being the fiancé of the Princess's personal student does have its perks as the order came from the Princess herself."

"Did it now?"

"Yeah, Walking Stick said it's the first time he can remember the Princess making a posting."

"Well, I'll have to remember to thank Princess Celestia in my next letter." Twilight said before she kissed Star Shine gently on the lips.

"That makes two of us." Star Shine said before he returned Twilight's kiss.

"Hey, watch it you two. There are two impressionable minds down here." Spike spoke up.

"Spike, what does in-pressing-able mean?"Twinkle Star looked at the baby dragon.

"Your mom will tell you when you're older."

"Gee, thanks Spike."Twilight said as everyone laughed. After Star Shine had entered the library, Twilight shut the door.

The End (for now)


End file.
